


Closer

by libraryphiliac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like this that he realized just how childlike Louis was, despite being the oldest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. Inspired by the five days of endless rain at the time (Sept. '12). Title from song Closer by Kings of Leon. Cheers! x

BOOM.

Harry winced as the thunder rolled threateningly outside, almost as if it was shaking the flat to its foundations. He was woken up by the thunderstorm raging outside, and had gotten up to check if there were any leaks going around unnoticed. There were none, so he proceeded back to his bedroom to try and go back to sleep –  _As if I can in this kind of weather_  – but halfway through, there was another rolling clap of thunder, and Harry decided to check on Louis, see if he was awake too. He opened the door to Louis’s room.

 “Louis?”

He almost couldn’t make out the lump on the bed, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry could see that Louis was sitting up, huddled under the blanket that was wrapped around up to his neck, and pressed against the headboard, eyes wide awake and staring back at him. There was another flash of lightning, accompanied by a BOOM of thunder that rattled the light bulb on the ceiling, and Harry watched as Louis started, trying to press more of himself into the headboard.

 “H-Harry,” he said breathily.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry murmured, hastening to Louis’s side and pushing back the fringe that was blocking the boy’s clear blue eyes.

Louis quickly pulled the blanket around them both, his body relaxing more now that he had someone with him.

“Don’t you dare tease me about this, Haz,” he said threateningly, emphasizing the word 'dare' with widened eyes , but the effect was ruined slightly as thunder sounded again, and he emitted a little squeak, this time pressing into the taller boy’s lean body instead of the headboard.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Louis’s small body.

“Oh, shut up,” the older boy said, slapping the other’s arm even as he nuzzled into Harry’s familiar body and scent – he’d spent enough time in his arms for Harry’s scent to become ingrained in his memory.

“What?” Harry asked cheekily. “If only the fans could see you now: ‘Louis Tomlinson, Sass Queen Member of One Direction, Scared of Thunderstorms.’ I can only imagine what sort of articles would pop up about that,” he added, looking down into the other boy’s face as he squeezed his hold a bit.

“Shut up,” Louis repeated weakly. “I’m not scared, I’m just –”

BOOM.

He jolted, and curled his arms around Harry’s torso more tightly, closing his eyes and burying his head into the boy’s chest.

“Really upset,” Harry continued. “Goodness, you really hate storms, don’t you?” he asked, looking astonished. “How did you manage, being the oldest and all?”

“Well, it helps that I have four other younger sisters with whom I can pretend I’m comforting, and not the other way around. Not that they know of, for sure,” Louis replied, risking a moment to lift his head from where it had been firmly glued to Harry’s chest. “Besides, I’m not usually this bad; it’s just that this is the worst storm I’ve experienced in ages, since the last time I was home and…”

Another flare of lightning, another clap of thunder.

“…yeah,” Louis finished, his head returning to its place on Harry's chest.

Harry hummed, knowing Louis would feel the vibrations, and continued on humming as he stroked Louis’s head and back slowly, easing out some of the tension that had built up along with the thunder. It was times like this that he realized just how childlike Louis was, how small, despite being the oldest – in these times of somewhat vulnerability, when he was quiet, to some extent, not needing to be Louis Tomlinson, member of One Direction, but just simply Louis, twenty years old and still scared of thunderstorms.

“You can sleep now,” he mumbled over his tuneless humming. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll just be here for you.”

“Mmm. Yeah. I know,” Louis muttered back, sleepiness creeping into his voice. “Thanks, Hazza.”

“No problem, Boo Bear.”

Louis smiled, and slowly, he drifted off to sleep, the sound of the rain pouring on their roof providing a nice backdrop to Harry’s humming, and not realizing that he couldn’t even hear the thunder from where his cheek and ear were pressed to Harry’s chest, and that the only rumblings he could hear were from the vibrations from Harry’s body as he hummed them both to sleep.

The storm raged on, and the two boys slept peacefully, arms wrapped around each other and bodies huddled closer than ever under the warm blanket.


End file.
